Until You
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: When the moon and the starlight have already won the war, what's left to do?


All right, this is the last one in this little series ( Black and White Reruns; It's Not True) that I had no idea was going to turn into a series of related(ish) one shots.

Standard disclaimers apply, yada yata...

Unlike the other two, this one is a Dave Barnes song, 'Until You'.

Before starting, we simply must say a Galapagos thank you to the **blackberryhunttress** for her input. May cupcakes and Cajuns find their way to your door. (Then you call me and we'll work something out;)

Kazoo Productions Present...

* * *

If it were up to Remy, he would have rushed off with Rogue the moment she showed up at his door and married her right then. He was fully repentant and fully ready to move on with their relationship, which to him meant picking right up where they left off. As he saw it, they were behind because they should have been three months into their marriage at this point.

Rogue hadn't quite seen it his way.

It was like she was wading back into the pools of their relationship, keeping a close eye on the shore. Remy, to follow the analogy, had already jumped in headlong and was near to drowning.

"Let's just take our time," she'd said. "There's nothing else to do."

Oh, he could think of quite a few other things they could be doing. Of course, she wouldn't do those things until they were married. As it just so happened, she didn't seem in any hurry to marry him right now.

Perfectly understandable after what he did, but still. He'd had a feeling she was purposely being spiteful. He deserved it though so he didn't complain. To her anyway. Lapin and Henri threatened to come up there and feed him his cell phone if he called them more than twice a week.

So he didn't protest. Not one bit. Instead, he smiled and said,

"What better way to spend the night than wasting it with you."

Her look was between laughing at or hitting him. She did neither.

'I want you, you want me so let's do this!'

That's what he wished she'd say. On the contrary, she seemed willing and content to take them back to square one. She was cautious around him, as if not entirely involving herself. She rarely let him kiss her, hardly let him hold her. He told her of his concerns. She allays them with a kiss.

"If I went around kissin' ya all the time, I'd forget about the whole take it slow thing."

Right. Take it slow. He nearly regretted agreeing to that. Except, this way, he had Rogue. If Rogue had told him to swim the length of the Mississippi River with a chain wrapped around his leg…he'd try to sweet talk her out of that first but would still do it.

It took months before he dared asked her to marry him again. It took asking three times before she said yes. It was another week before she realized he'd gotten her an entirely new ring.

She'd asked him if he stole this one; he told her that really, she didn't want to know what he'd had to go through to get that ring and just let it go. It'd be better that way.

He smiled now, remembering that. She was lying next to him in their bed. With every breath she breathed, there was a silent celebration. After three years of marriage, he was still amazed by this woman. She'd forgiven him, taken him back. She loved him. Rogue knew him, seen the ugly parts of him that he hated himself. The parts of him that he desperately wanted to hide from everyone, especially her. She knew, and she still _loved him._

It wasn't like with his family, with Tante, Henri, Merci, and his cousins. He'd been with them all the time after Jean Luc had dragged him home, half-starving and dirty. In the words of Emil, 'it's very hard not to _like_ you when exposed to you for hours with that paranoid, kicked-puppy, the-world-is-out-to-get-me look.' Rogue didn't fall for that look. Apparently, unlike his family, she'd had a choice. She _picked _him.

Their loft apartment's huge windows were covered in black out curtains. Yet somehow, the room was softly illuminated from the signs and lights outside. He didn't mind it though. They helped him see her better.

She looked adorable, so content, so at rest. Utterly peaceful.

He was going to wake her up now, it being five in the morning notwithstanding.

"Rogue. Roguey, ma cherie."

"Hm?" she hummed in her sleep and rolled over away from him.

"Oh, non, non, non. Ya ain't gettin' away easy," he grinned, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

Remy unceremoniously dragged Rogue to him, and she groaned, uselessly flailing her arms. She groaned and sat up, her hair sticking up every which way.

"Wha, Rems?" she whined.

"J'taime," he told her, smiling brightly.

Rogue looked down at her husband with bleary eyes for a moment. Then she crawled over him and reached for the bright alarm clock. She set it back down and moved to straddle Remy, whose smile only grew smug.

"And you felt the need to say this now?"

"Oui."

Rogue sighed and held her hands over Remy's mouth and nose.

"You and your freakin' insomnia."

He merely shrugged helplessly. Her hands worked their way to his bare chest as she leaned over to kiss him.

"Remind me why I shouldn't strangle you," she whispered against his lips.

For all his ways with words and motions, he didn't think he'd ever be able to express all he really felt for her. That sure wouldn't stop him from trying though. The kiss strayed from her lips to her jaw to her neck.

"Oh. I guess I'll let you live."

His hands were on her hips, massaging circles on her skin. He sat up to place kisses on her shoulders, her neck, her cheeks.

"Tous êtes la raison pour laquelle je vis. Tous n'avez aucune idée comment misérable, j'étais sans tous. Ne jamais laisser ," his words came out in a rush, and she trembled at his breath on her skin.

"…what ?"

"Tous êtes ma belle cherie. Tous êtes ma cœur, et j'adore tous_. _"

She understood something about hearts and adore and went with,

"I love you, Remy."

"Ha! You said it. You said you love me," he gloated.

"Remy?"

"Yes,ma cherie?"

"Focus."

"Yes, dear."

And due to Remy's 'focus', Rogue was late for her session with her team of new mutants. This led to Logan feeling the need to have a _talk_ with her about priorities and how long on the list Gumbo was in front of her team. Properly rebuked and red in the face, Rogue returned home afterwards to rudely awaken her husband in a decidely unpleasant manner in contrast to what Remy had treated her to and inform him in no uncertain terms of all the reasons he sucked.

In retrospect, seeing as how they were both late for a mission briefing, that had not been the best choice of words.

Still, in Remy's defense, he'd only been trying to make up for lost time.

* * *

A/N: Ah, true love. You know it is when the two can insult and threaten each other and still be okay with each other. I more took the verse of 'Until You' than the chorus.

You are my beautiful dear. You are my heart, and I adore you

You are why I live. You have no idea how miserable I was without you. Don't ever leave


End file.
